How I Popped The Question
by P. J. Brown
Summary: This is a short story of how I proposed to my fiancée. It's mainly based on my real life.


A/N: I recently got engaged with the woman of my dream.

When I explained to my best friend how I proposed to my fiancée, he challenged me to write a short story of 500 words about it (it ended up been 900-ish). Also, some of my reviewers from my Kick-Ass fics were curious to know how "it" happened.

So, without further ado, this is for you guys!

* * *

My elaborate proposal started out with a random inspiration.

At first, I had wanted to do something simple. Like go to a restaurant that meant a lot to us, walk to the park and then propose to her. You know!? The usual thing.

That was the initial plan.

So, a few weeks ago, I shopped for an engagement ring. I then bought a "Lady Dream 3-Stone" diamond ring, at the jewellery store. Upon my purchase, the jeweller gave me a gift certificate for a spa salon...

And that's when all the scheming started.

I asked myself, "why focus on something we like, when I could focus on something she likes?" Knowing my, then, girlfriend loved getting manicures and pedicures. I called the spa salon, talked to the manager, and scheduled an appointment for my future fiancée while giving them "specific" instructions...

The day before the appointment, I went to buy a bouquet of red roses, Belgian chocolate truffle from "Godiva", and a bottle of "Moet Imperial" champagne for my proposal. And then I entrusted the gifts to the manager of the spa salon...

The next day, I drop Mel (my girlfriend's name) off to her manicure/pedicure appointment at the spa salon. I told her to call me, when she was done, and went back home.

While writing and cleaning my chapters for "Unexpected Feelings", one of my fanfiction stories, I got a call from the manager from the spa salon.

She said, "Hi, we've done the left hand, and we're about to start the right one in a few minutes. You can come, now."

So, I beamed, "Excellent. I'll be there shortly."

When I walked in at the spa salon, the soothing music and atmosphere of the place made me feel at ease. It was the perfect place to relax. And there were no customers, except for Mel. I went to meet the nail technician, and she gave me the bouquet of red roses. I then took off my jacket to put it in their coat rack while holding the bouquet. I started to walk in the direction of my, then, girlfriend, who was facing away from me and unaware of my presence.

And it was at this very moment she started to call me on my phone (which was on vibrate).

I got behind her and said, "Hey freckles (I started calling her that when "Sawyer" from "Lost", with his oft-abrasive nicknames, called "Kate": "freckles". And Mel also has a freckled face like the actress who played the "Kate" character, so it stuck).

She turned around in shock, "Flowers!? Huh!? How did you get here so fast!? I just called you!"

I joked, "I can teleport," and then I gave her the bouquet of roses and said, "these are for you."

She took the flowers with a "what the fuck is going on expression" and smiled, "Thanks...but, um, why the flowers...in "here" of the all the places?"

I smirked, "Because I love you."

She blinked, "Wow...that's so nice of you, babe. I love you too," and she giggled while smelling the flowers.

I then gazed at her left hand and said, "The manicure on your left hand looks nice..." And then I started touching her left hand.

She raised her eyebrows and tried to say something.

But I added, "But, I can't help but notice that something is amiss on it," and I kneeled down on my left knee.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped in shock as she put her left hand over her face while holding the flowers in the other.

I took a box from my pocket and opened it, only to realize that it was upside down, "Oops," and I rotated the box, revealing a three stone diamond ring, "do you want to marry, me?"

Tears began to fall on Mel's cheeks as she said, "Yes!" And she broke into tears.

I smiled and took the ring off the box and slide it onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

When the ring was on her finger, she let out a flood of tears, "Oh my god, Pat (Yes, it's my name)... It's so beautiful."

I leaned to hug her and gave her kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too," She sobbed.

And then the nail technician and the manager brought the Belgian chocolate truffle from "Godiva", and the bottle of "Moet Imperial" champagne and said, "Congratulation!" They popped the champagne for us and poured it in a champagne flute. And they also set up a small table for us to indulge our champagne and our chocolate truffles.

When Mel's tears ended, she shook her head with a smile, "Oh my god. I never saw that coming... This is crazy," and then she gazed into my eyes, "How did you pull it off?"

I had grinned, chuckled, and sighed, "Um, yeah sure, I'll explain it to you. But can't it wait for a bit? 'Cuz I have the feeling I'm gonna spend the whole day talking about it..."

And that's how I popped the question to my fiancée.


End file.
